Miraculous Tales of Zevie
by OneBlueMoon
Summary: So I LOVED Zevie! And I love Miraculous, so I threw it back to How To Rock! What if Stevie and Zander received Miraculous and became Chat Noir and Ladybug? Its better than it sounds! Made for all you old Zevie lovers out there! Enjoy ;)


**Soooooo...NEW STORY!**

 **Yes its a bit different but hear me out! I loved the Zevie fanfic even though that was almost 5 years ago! But I also love Miraculous and I thought about it and having Zander as the cocky Chat Noir and Having Stevie as the oh so confident Ladybug was just a perfect match!**

 **So I couldn't resist! I really hope you guys like it I've never done one like this!**

 **Next Chapter Stevie P.O.V**

 **"Alright who wants to do the disclaimer?"**

 **"OHH me!"**

 **"No pick me!"**

 **"Kevin and Nelson! Work it out! Oh gosh I sound like a mom"**

 **"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Anyways Moony owns nothing except for whatever crawls out of her brain!"**

 **"HEY!"**

 **"Run Kevin!"**

(Zander)

I was sitting on the couch in the band room tuning my bass when I herd yelling from outside, I looked up curious only to see Stevie and Kevin arguing over something.

"Kevin for the last time, stop saying that!" Stevie screamed

"Fine...Ladybugs hott!" He yelled the last part fast

"That's it!" Stevie yelled and cashed Kevin around the band room then flipped him over her right shoulder, when did she get so strong, and why am I just noticing this now?

"Zander! Get your girlfriend off of me!" He yelled while Stevie was twisting his arm...Whoa whoa, girlfriend?!

"She's not my girlfriend so your on your own buddy!" I smirked. Stevie finally released him while he scrambled to stand

"Geez women, you have a death grip" He said holding his back, she just glared back

"What were you guys fighting about anyways?" I piped up

"Well" Stevie said turning towards me "He kept saying something that annoyed me really bad and I finally had enough of it" She said simply

"Well what did he say?"

"That ladybugs hot!" Kevin said with a dreamy look on his face, I started chocking on air and turned crimson

"Kevin!" Stevie warned

"Right..."

"So why exactly dose that bother you so much?" I asked

"It just dose OK?" She pouted sitting down on the couch

"Awww is Stevikins jealous?" I said in my baby voice

She smacked my hand away "NO! Its just...I don't like her" she mumbled the last part

"What was that?"

"I don't like her..."

"One more time"

"I don't like her OK?!" She said fed up

"How can you not like Ladybug?" Kevin asked. I forgot he was here

"I just don't OK" She said not meeting my eyes. She was hiding something I should know I am her best friend.

"Whatever" Kevin sighed walking out of the band room

"So..."I said taking I seat next to her on the couch "Now that he's gone are you gonna tell me why you really don't like Ladybug?" I questioned

She sighed and started playing with the hem of my jacket "No..." She mumbled

"Fine" I said not wanting to push her, I was about to get up when I felt her tug on my hand. She didn't have to say anything I knew what she wanted. I sat back down while she laid her head on my chest, she soon fell asleep.

With anyone else this might have been awkward but me and Stevie never really did under stand the concept of personal space. She's been acting different lately, so have I though ever since I received my Miraculous. Speaking of...

"Hey kid I want my cheese" Plagg whined as he flew out from my breast pocket

"Plagg!" I whisper yelled "What if Stevie wakes up"

"Then we'll deal with it when it happens now I want my cheese!" He whined while I tried to shush him

"Fine.." I said while digging into my pocket "Take this and shut your yap!" I said while he threw the entire thing into his mouth the flew back into my pocket

Not even fifteen minutes after Stevie started to wake up "Hey Steve" I said gently

"Hey Z" She said yawing

"You missed half of the day" I said chuckling slightly

"Oh shoot!" She said shooting off the couch "I've got to get to work"

"Since when have you had a job?" I say confused

"Um...uh...I got one last week at..uh...Danny Mangos!" She said obviously lying but I let it slide

"Oh ok"

She laughed nervously before turning on her heel and running out of the room

"Weird" I said to myself

"Your blind.." I herd Plagg murmur

"What?"

"Nothing!" He said quickly diving back into his pocket

±±±±±±±±±± Later that Night ±±±±±±±±±±

I was walking around on top of our local mall as Chat Noir waiting for Ladybug for our nightly patrol. I started tapping my foot to the beat of one of Gravity 5's new songs 'Move with the Crowd' when I herd a pair of feet land behind me.

"Ladybug your late" I hummed not bothering to turn around

"Sorry Chaton..." She replied

I turned around to see her standing there looking down biting her lip instead of wearing her usual smirk, I couldn't help but think she looked a lot like Stevie in that moment. Why am I thinking about STEVIE right now?!

Anyways..."Are you OK?" I asked gently

"Yeah I'm fine" She said still focused on the ground

"So your not gonna tell me whats wrong?" I pushed

She shook her head no, this all seemed very familiar

"OK" I said letting out a breath "Shall we go" I asked regaining some of my Chat Noir charm

She finally looked up and nodded, but quickly added "It's not you Chat trust me I couldn't even tell my Best Friend today. I just hope he's not mad at me..." She trailed off

"It's fine, and I'm sure he's not mad at you what kind of a Best Friend would be mad at you for something like that" I said resting a hand on her shoulder.

As soon as my hand made contact with her shoulder it felt like a thousand tiny little electric shock ran from my fingers throughout my body. I grew very stiff and blushed deeply

"Well anyways" She said breaking me out of my train of thought "Shall we?" She said looking like her old self again

"We shall" I said smirking, I pulled out my staff and we headed out into the night.

That night I dreamed of those beautiful hazel orbs, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I had seen them before now I just had to figure out where and I wasn't going to stop until I knew who Ladybug was.

-Moon±


End file.
